Shinobi Of Suna
by KitsuneRider
Summary: A child that a village hated, a girl that was sold off by a harsh father, and a son that was sent away for his own safety. These three will come to gather and show the shinobi world how strong they are. Naru/FemHaku
1. Oh shit he's our sensei

Summary: A child that was hated by all, a daughter sold for profit, and a son that was pity. These three children will come to gather and show the world how strong they can be.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; however the charters D and Zeank are based on my real life friends. Please note that both D and Zeank will not be found in any yaoi and if they do someone will die a slow and very painful death. So please don't put them in any as I like to live, ok?

* * *

Chapter One: Oh shit he's our sensei

"Um, Old Man are you sure this is a wise idea. I mean they still haven't met us, you might break their minds with this." A young dark blue hair girl asked. The young girl had on a light brown shirt with dark black pants that hugged to her legs.

"Don't worry Hime, I'm sure they'll recover eventually. Or at least I hope they will, and think about it if they don't then I don't have to teach more annoying brats." A young beautiful woman that had long brown hair that flowed in the wind that blows over the sandy desert. She had on a tight fishnet shirt that covered all of her mid section with light brown flak over it, her bottom half was that of a black mini skirt and stander Shinobi sandals.

"Whatever, if you break them, then you have to explain to the Kazekage why more of his Genin needs to see a therapist." The dark blue hair girl said.

"Hmm, you know what Hime I think I forgot something why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself and me. I'll meet up after I finish the thing I need to do." The woman said as she jumped to a nearby building.

_He's up to something I don't like it. *Sigh* Oh well better meet my new teammates. _With that the dark hair girl went into a large building that had the words of "Academy".

"Damn it where is our lazy teammate and sensei. I mean they were supposed to meet us here over three fucking hours ago." A young blond boy shouted out in anger. The young boy had spiked up blond hair with whisker like marks on his face. He had on a tan long sleeved shirt with black pants.

"Who are you calling lazy you blond fruitcake bastard." The dark hair girl asks as she stepped into the meeting room.

"Um, hi my name is Zeank." Spoke a boy with black hair with a dark green streak going through it. The boy had on what looked to be a heavy black rain jacket on with a green undershirt and black pants. But what was strange about the boy was that he had his hair covering up the right side of his face.

"Nice to meet you Zeank, you're not a loudmouth like that blond bastard are you?" The dark hair girl asked.

"It's Naruto, thank you lazy ass." The now named Naruto said.

"You're still a bastard, but now I can name you fishcake bastard." The dark hair girl replied.

"Yeah well what's your name?" Naruto asked as he tried to restrain his anger.

"It Hinata, fishcake bastard." The now named Hinata answered.

"Why you, if you weren't a girl I..." Naruto started to say but stopped himself as he started to feel _that_ feeling rising up.

"You what, try to hit me. You couldn't hit a billboard sign if you were right in front of it, fishcake bastard." Hinata retaliated back.

"I think it would be best if we can call some sort of truce with you two." Suggested Zeank as he tried to keep the peace, or what was left, in the room.

"Hmph, you're right. Besides I'd hate to see a _ninja_ cry just because they were beaten by a girl." The smirk on Hinata's face showed that she wanted a reaction from Naruto. Naruto however just simply glared at her with anger. "Anyways as I mention before my name is Hinata and I'm the daughter of D-senpai, he should be here soon." Finish Hinata as the other two just looked at her.

However before either Naruto or Zeank could speak a smoke bomb had gone off. As the smoke cleared a figure of a young woman took shaped. However instead of a fully clothed woman, it was instead a woman wearing a tiny two piece set. The top was bright red with white outlining on the edges with what looked to be a tiny raccoon face on the left breast; the lower half was in a similar fashion only with a kiss mark near the woman's crotch. Both Naruto and Zeank were completely shocked and speechless as they stared at the new woman that appeared.

"Why hello there, I'm you're new sensei." The woman spoke out in a sweet voice.

"Um." Was the only thing that came out of Zeank's mouth.

"I… I t-thought you w-were suppose t-to be a g-guy." Stuttered out Naruto, as he tried to keep his eyes on his sensei's face.

"Well who ever told you that darling?" The woman asked in a sweet voice.

"H-Hinata did." This time Zeank shuttered it out.

"Well you know she's right, I am a guy." With that the woman raised her hands to together into the Ram seal and a poof smoke came from her.

This time when the smoke cleared a man with short brown hair and black eyes stood. The man had on tan shirt with a light brown open jacket with dark brown for outer boarder, on his head was a tan bandana with golden color stripes going through it, and for his bottoms he had on navy color shorts that stopped at his knees with tan leg wraps going to his dark navy boots.

"Ok, so now that you all learned rule number one of the Shinobi world let's move on." D said in a happy tone.

"Um, sensei what do you mean rule number one?" Asked, a still very confused, Zeank.

"He means look underneath the underneath. Or other words don't take anything at face value." Spoke Naruto as he regains his senses.

"Very good, but I didn't expect a new Genin to know that. Now you just ruined all my fun of trying to explain that to you. By the way how did you know that?" Asked D as he looked towards Naruto.

"Easy Rin-onee told me about it while she was training me." Replied Naruto as he looked at D-sensei.

"Hm. In any case you should get on with this. All of you meet me in Training Sector S-69 in ten minutes." With that D put his hands to gather and puffed away.

"Well, see ya guys." Hinata said as she too put her hands together and puffed away.

"Damn, looks like we're gonna have to book it to make it there." Zeank said as he started to walk to the door.

"Yeah, want to race?" Naruto asked as he too was heading to the door.

"Sure, loser buys lunch?"

"You're on puppet man."

With that both Zeank and Naruto blasted out of the door at top speeds.

"5…4…3…2…1…Time!" D said just as two figures came in front of him stirring up sand. After sand had settle down the figures were shown to be Zeank and Naruto.

"Damn, I was hoping fishcake bastard wasn't going make it." Hinata spoke out from her spot on a training log.

"Damn, who knew a puppet master could run so fucking fast." Naruto said as he landed near Zeank.

"I did." D said as he watched his two new students take their seat.

"You knew D-sensei?" Zeank asked as he had just sat down.

"Yep, it's because he dances." D said as Naruto looked at him strangely.

"Um, sensei how does dancing make him faster?" Naruto asked as he got really confused.

"Because he dances with his puppets at night, and if you look carefully you'll see lotion in the back of his puppets." D said as a huge smile was on his face.

"That's a dirty lie sensei, I do not do them in the ass!" Zeank yelled as he got red face.

"Dude, Zeank I was making that shit up. Have you been lonely lately?"

"SHUT UP!" Zeank yelled as he looked away from the group.

"Anyways since you all made it here on time let's get the ball starting. First of all lets all intrudes yourself; for an example my name D, I like Icha Icha Paradise and Hinata, I dislike are mine own and not to be shared, my hobby is to read Icha Icha Paradise, and my dream is something grand. Now your turn Hime." D spoke as he nodded to Hinata.

"My name is Hyuga Hinata, my likes are Icha Icha Paradise and training, I dislike is anyone that has a loudmouth, my hobby is reading Icha Icha Paradise, and my dream is to get revenge on a man in Konoha." Hinata finished up and looked back at her father.

"Good, now your turn." Spoke D as he nodded to Zeank.

"Well my name is Hyuga Zeank, I like puppets, I dislike bugs, my hobby is making puppets, and my dream is to become the best puppeteer Suna ever had." Finished Zeank while having a smile on his face.

"Wait you're a Hyuga too?" Hinata asked as she looked in shock at Zeank. Now that she's actually paying attention to him she could easily see the signature blank white eye that was uncover and then what looked to be popping veins on the side that had an eye cover.

"Yep, according to Chiyo-sama my mom and her were friends and when my mom saw my messed up eye she knew the main branch would make my life harder. So she contacted her and she came to Konoha to pick me up. After that I've lived with her and have been learning the art of puppetry." Zeank finished his explanation.

"What sort of problem do you have with your eye?" D asked as he got concern of a possible handicap on his team.

"Well since my bloodline is always awaken in my one eye it is always using Byakugan so I can't turn it off."Zeank said as he now looked a D.

"Wait, so your Byakugan is always on? But if I remember right Rin-onee said that it can see through anything. So does that mean you can see through are cloths too?" Naruto asked being a little crept out at the thought of Zeank seeing him naked.

"Um, well I… um… kind of." Zeank sputter out as he tried to look at a random area.

*SLAP*

"That's for looking at me naked without my permission!" Hinata yelled as she tried to cover herself in some way.

"Well um… also Hinata you're kind of hairy down there." Zeank said as he prepared for another slap from Hinata.

*SLAP*

"Y-Y-YOU PERVERT!" Hinata yelled as her Byakugan flared to life.

"But Hime, you're a pervert too so just look at him too. Also Zeank did you like what you see as I thought you were more into splitters." D said as Hinata took a swing at him and missed.

"Ok, now let's get back on track and it's your turn next." Spoke D as he nodded to Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like mine Onee Rin, I strongly dislike Konoha, my hobby is training with my Onee, and my dream is none of your guys business." Spoke Naruto in an even tone.

"Good, now that we all know each other let's all see what each other know in the ways of ninja arts. I'll start by saying I'm a Jonin rank ninja that was a former ANBU of Suna. I have done to date 124 S-Rank, 250 A-Rank, 72 B-Rank, 53 C-Rank, and 69 D-Rank missions. My primary fighting style in kenjutsu with a custom made stance that I develop over the years. I am also good in ninjutsus and poisons as well. Now then Hinata can you be a dare and share your information."

"Right senpai, I'm good at tiajutsu and a modified version of the Hyuga's Gentle Fist. I'm also learning some medical jutsus and I know exactly 69 different types poisons. Other then that I can use my Byakugan to see long distances."

"Good, Hime. Now your turn splinters." D said as he looked at Zeank.

"Damn it sensei I don't do that!" Zeank yelled at D.

"Sure you don't, sure you don't. It's ok if you have a wood fetish, now go on and tell us about your training."

"Whatever, anyways I have two puppets that I use in battle. The first one is model after Chiyo-sama's grandson Sasori; it is about 5 feet tall with three hidden compartment for blades and darts. The other one is based on a female; it too is about 5 feet but has 10 hidden compartments. Other than that I have little in ninjutsu and even less in other subjects. Also for some reason I like the number 69."

"Aw, so is that what you do with you female puppet?" D asked as he got another huge smile on his face.

"What do you mean by that sensei?" Zeank asked as he got confused.

"You know 69, as in top to bottom."

"I still don't get it?"

"Oi, my father is trying to say that you place yourself on the bottom of the puppet and have the puppet's head on your groin so it could play with you down there and you play with it up there." Hinata said as Zeank got red face.

"Dang it Hime, I wanted to see how far I could get before he figured it out. Oh well, anyways let's move on to our last teammate shall we." D said as he looked towards Naruto.

"Right, well I'm mainly good at ninjutsu and medical jutsu with a bit of tiajutsu as well. For my ninjutsus I mainly have wind types and a few other jutsu, and as for mine medical jutsu I'm almost at par with my Onee with healing. Also on a side thought why it is today the number 69 being brought up?" Naruto asks as the others just shrug their shoulders.

"I'd don't know, maybe because it's just a kick-ass number? In any case I think we should move on to the next part. We now need to see if you are all truly ready to become ninjas. And for that I'm going give you all a simple test." Spoke D with an evil smile on his face.

"A test? What sort of test?" Zeank asked as he got a worried looked on his face.

"Yes a test. All you three need to do is tag me." D replied now looking at Zeank.

"Well that's not too hard. I mean how hard is it to tag one person?" Naruto asked as he looked at D.

"Well I suppose it wouldn't be too hard to tag one person. So **Suna Bunshin no Jutsu**(Sand Clone Jutsu)." With that five sand clones came to life. "You see to make it fairer you must not only tag me but survive my clones' attacks as well." D said with a smile on his face and his five new clones pulling out needles from their clothing.

"WAIT WHAT!" Zeank yelled as he got a nerves look on his face.

"Oh don't worry splitters, those needles are just liquefied laxative. So if you get hit with any of them, weeeelllllll we'll know where you had to _go._" D said with a small laugh. "Now then you guys have two hours to tag me to pass my test. Now begin!"

All of sudden D jumped off further into the training ground and his clones followed.

"Well crap how are we suppose to tag him and survive those damn needles?" Zeank asked.

"Easy we work as a team. That is the point of this test anyways." Naruto spoke as he tried to put a plan together.

"And how are we gonna do that fishcake bastard?" Hinata asked while getting annoyed at Naruto that he already figured out the test so quickly.

"Easy just lesson to my plan and we'll pass this thing."

D was board, slash that he was about to go crazy. He'd been sitting on top of a ruin building reading his favorite book while waiting for his students to show up. He had thought that by now they would have tried _something_ by now. _But no_. All there's been was the wind passing by and the sound of distanced birds. What the hell, did they even care their shinobi career was on the line here?

He was about to just call it early when a glint of light caught his eyes. He quickly looked in the direction of the new light to see two kunai being thrown at him at high speeds. With a quick move of his head to the left both kunais swore away to a harmless distance away from him.

"Well, here I thought I would be able to enjoy some reading. Guess you three finally got enough balls to come to me." D said as he casually landed on the sandy ground below.

However instead of getting reply back, three figures ran out of their cover going head first for D. The first figure was easy to tell as his blond hair shined as the sun beat down upon them. The next was his daughter as her white eyes glared at him. Then the last figure was of course 'Splitters' as he too glared. All three had a kunai drawn and were coming in a straight line.

"Now!" Yelled Hinata as the group splinted apart. Naruto dove left while Hinata dove right with Zeank still coming down the middle. Just then the **Suna Bunshins** popped out of their hiding spots and throw their needles at their targets. Two needles hit Naruto another Hinataand the last two hit Zeank.

However even with the now painful needles they still charged forward and both Hinata and Naruto jumped high in the air and throw their kunias at D.

D seeing this simply moved forwards a bit to avoid the kunias. With a sound of two clinks behind him he turned his focus back on his students. However a few seconds later he felt pain in his left arm. Quickly swinging around he saw both a grinning Naruto and Hinata standing there with Hinata arm stretched out and her hand opened on his left arm.

"Damn, **Hengeing**(Transform)Zeank's puppets into you guys. Sneaky good job." D said as he cupped his injured arm.

"So does this mean we pass?" Naruto asked as both he and Hinata started to walk towards the now sweating looking Zeank.

"Yeah, yeah. Your brats pass, as of right now you all on Team D. So you better make sure not to screw up or else." D said as he smiled at his three new Genins.

"Um, D-sensei… I need to go now… so um bye!" Zeank yelled as he started to run back to the village as the laxatives were taking affect now.

"Should we check on him?" Hinata asked as both D and Naruto gave her a crazy look. "Yeah, I guess that was a dumb question."

* * *

A/N: Yay so I'm finally done with this first chapter of this story. Now then on to answer some questions I'm sure you'll all might have. First of yes this is placed in Suna and not in Konoha the reasoning behind this will be revealed later in the story. Second would be the charters D and Zeank, as I mention in the disclaimer they are based on my real life friends however I did change them to suit the story in a better way. Third I guess would be the training ground that they went in, now then as you may have notice I really don't like to describe areas and you might see that later in the story. However the training ground is roughly set as a ruined part of the village that the Kazekage turned into training areas, I don't know if that helps much but that's the best way for me to describe it right now.

Now then if there is anything else you guys would like to know please feel free to leave a review about it and I'll probably message you back if it's something that won't spoil any plots I have. Also if you find any mistakes please let me know too. Thanks for reading and see you all next time.

On one more note, for my other story "Konoha's Lost Light" I am planning on continue it however right now my mind is on this story plot plus D and Zeank are hunting me down for this one to be made.


	2. A fine day or a horrible nightmare

Chapter Two: A fine day or a horrible nightmare

_'Well I guess this whole headache I have now is because of the events that happened a couple of weeks ago. You see me and my papa had recently been assign two new teammates to make a official Genin squad. Well without going to deep into that day's events our two teammates are simply idiots to me._

_ The first one, and the one I can't stand, is name Uzumaki Naruto. He's ALWAYS acts so crude and no sense of real humor, heh I wouldn't be surprised if one day he snapped and killed everyone, oh and he seems always tries to look like he knows everything about being a ninja. _

_My other teammate, whose name is Hyuga Zeank, is less annoying and is a lot funnier to be around with. Then again I guess that's because of his complete lack of knowledge of sexual jokes. Both papa and me makes fun of him whenever we have a chance too, and we have had plenty so far. However even he can get a bit tiresome sometimes, especially when he talks about his damn puppets. Once he starts he just won't shut the hell up._

_Anyways after our first team meeting, and after Zeank recovered from the laxatives, we started to do missions. Sadly however they had all been D ranked because of us being Genin, still it was funny to see papa's face when the Kazekage told him he couldn't take us on S ranked missions yet. He looked so sad that moment.'_

"Hime, are you almost ready yet? We need to get leaving to tortu… train the other two." D yelled out as he waited in his living room.

"Almost, just let me get my Hitai-ate on." Came the reply of Hinata as D heard her footsteps from her room.

"Ok, just meet me by the door." A few moments later Hinata came out of her room fully dressed and geared for the day's activity. "Good, I see your all set. Let's go then."

xxx

"Are you sure there's no way of swapping out of that team Onee-chan?" Naruto asked as he was getting ready for yet another _fun_ fill day with his team.

"If I told you once I've told you a million times, the Kazekage _himself_ recommended D as you Jonin teacher. Besides from his file he looks quite strong and capable of handling a Genin team." Spoke a woman with short violet red hair and two violet rectangles on her cheeks, she had on a stander Jonin uniform with her hitai-ate tied on her forehead.

"Yeah, well you haven't seen him in person yet have you? He acts like a child and he's always reading that damn book."

"Book? What book would that be?" Rin asked as she put a bowl of food down for Naruto.

"Icha Icha Paradise, he always reads it in front of us and even tries to get Zeank and me to read it too. I mean he already got Hinata to read that smut."

"You know kiddo, I think it's time for me to meet your sensei and have a _talk_ with him."

xxx

"Zeank, hurry up and get ready to meet your team." An old woman called out.

"Coming Chiyo-baasama, just give me a minute."

"*Sigh*Zeank stop dancing with your puppets, your sensei told me about your hobby."

"DAMN IT, I DON'T DO THAT WITH THEM! DAMN YOU D-SENSEI!"

xxx

The wind gently bowled over an open plain area. The sand around that area swirled around and around as if it was performing an unknown dance with in the air. All around it was peaceful and quite as the only noise being the gentle wind and the destined sound of the village a far.

Then in a flash of a moment four puffs could be heard and four different white and gray smoke clouds could be seen. In the first set of clouds stood D and Hinata while in the second set stood both Rin and Naruto.

"Why hello, you must be Naruto-kun's sensei D. Pleasure to meet you." Rin spoke as she eyed D up and down to get a grasp of what he could do.

"Hello to you too, you must be Naruto's guardian Tits McGee." D said with a smile on his face.

"What did you just call me?" Asked Rin in a very low and dark voice, her left eye brow was twitching.

"What? That's what I call all pretty women when I first meet them."

"Well I'm glad that you find me pretty. But if you ever call me that or even say that near me I will grab your balls and pull them out of you and play kick ball with them. Got that?" Rin asked in a sweat voice.

"Sounds sexy, want to try it?"

However before Rin had a chance to say anything a figure that was running came into view as they dropped down from the rooftops above.

"Sorry for being late D-sensei, but Chiyo-baasama was giving me a talk about how I should take care of my puppets." Zeank said as he walked towards the group.

"No problem Splitters, besides you just made it." D said while avoiding the glare that Rin was giving him.

"You call your student 'Splitters'? Do I even want to know why?" Rin asked as her eye brow rose up in suspicion.

"Probably not, Onee-chan." Naruto said as he shook his head.

"Ok, moving right along shall we? Today we're gonna do some training, and not some whipping training of team work either. Today you're gonna learn how to walk on walls and other solid objects." Spoke D as he started to walk towards one of the abandoned buildings. "Now then please watch me as I show you how to walk up walls. The first thing you must do is put your hand into the Ram sign." D spoke as he put his two hands together into the Ram symbol. "Now then, after you have a Ram sign channel your chakra to your feet." With that a blue hue glowed from D's feet and faded away. "After that just simply walk on any solid surface like so." D said as he started to walk on the building's side. "See it's as easy as that."

"It can't be that easy." Zeank spoke as he watched D walk back down.

"But it is, just try it yourself Splitters. In fact I want all you to do it right now and the last one to make it all the way up there will get a needle full of laxative thrown at them." D said as he pulled out a needle just to show that he was serious.

"You can't be serious? You'd actuary would throw a needle of laxative at your own students?" Rin asked with a surprised face as she would have never thought such an elite ninja would be so low as to pull such a dirty thing.

"Why not, it teaches them to be faster than the slowest person."

"Y-you horrible!"

"My students, not yours. Now then I believe I gave you all an order, did I not?" D asked as he looked back at his students.

With that all three Genin went right to the building and began to focus chakra to their feet. All three of them put their hands together into the Ram and closed their eyes to concentrate on their chakra flow.

The first one to reopen their eyes was Hinata, with a slight blue hue around her feet she began to run up the side of the building making it all the way to the top of the building.

The next one to open their eyes was Zeank; he too had a slight blue hue over his feet as he started to run up the building. However half way up he lost his footing and fell down back to the ground.

Finally Naruto open his eyes and started to run up the building, however his feet didn't share the same blue hue as the other two. His feet had more of a purple hue to them as he started to take off. When his foot made contact with the building a small indent went into it as he ran up the side and making it all the way up with Hinata.

"Very good, you all did better than I thought. Sadly however Zeank you are the last one to make it up there. So I'm afraid that you must suffer the punishment." D said as he started to take aim as Zeank.

"No please don't, I was hit the last time!" Zeank yelled as he tried to cover any open areas of his skin.

"Too bad." Was all D said as he threw his needle. As the needle flew towards Zeank, Rin threw one of her own. The two needles hit each other and bounced off into different directions.

"Why the hell did you ruin my fun?" D asked as he now looked at Rin.

"Fun? That wasn't fun; that was just being mean to your student. How would you like it if someone did that to you? In fact here is a taste of your own medicine!" Rin yelled as she quickly threw any other needle that had some sort of liquid on it. D not being prepared for it got hit on his right arm.

"Well that hurts, but too bad I've trained my body to resist poisons." D said with a smug look on his face as he pulled out the needle from his arm.

"Too bad for you that's my special version of poison; I made it for people like Naruto that has high immune systems." Calmly spoke Rin as she watch D slowly got a sweet on his face. A few moments later D quickly started to run towards the village.

"Umm, what poison did you give my dad? And should I be worry?" Hinata asked as she watched D run quickly.

"Oh don't worry; it's just a highly concentrated laxative. He'll be fine in a day or two if he really does have a strong immune system. And if not, well I'll train you guys for about a week." Explained Rin as she had a slight smile on her face. "Anyways, since D is gone I should take over the rest of today's training session. Now then Hinata you were perfect in your chakra control. As for you Zeank you're problem isn't that you have bad control, it's just that you are too use to using your chakra in your hands to control your puppets. So when you tried to send it to your feet, you just couldn't keep it up. Now then, Naruto you to had a problem; but you caught yourself, in the fact that you used too much chakra and so when you took your first step you had indented the wall." Explained Rin, as all three students looked at her. "Now then, are there any questions?" Hinata rose her hand up in. "Yes Hinata-san, do you have a question?"

"Yeah, you said that Naruto used too much chakra. My question is how that is possible since we're all Genin and the amount needed to do anything to that building would be over our limits. So how is it that he has enough to do that?" Hinata asked as she looked at Naruto.

"Well… um… you see he just has a lot of chakra. His parents were high class ninjas, so it makes since that he too would have a lot by just generics. Anyways I believe it's time to end for the day since your sensei is MIA wait now. And don't worry I'll report D's status to the Kazekage too, so no need to worry about that." Spoke Rin as she quickly moved to where Naruto was on the building and making a hand sign to puff away.

"That was weird. Why do I have a feeling that they're trying to hide something from us." Hinata asked to no one in particular as she stared at the spot where both Rin and Naruto were just at.

* * *

A/N: So here you all go, I hoped you like this chapter as it took longer then experted to make it. You see Zeank, D, and I had wanted to post this before the 8th and it was done and ready however one scene, which is now an omake, was replaced with a new one. The reason behind this was to keep the off the wall stuff down a bit. Also while I'm talking about omakes, if anyone wants to make an omake for this story or have an idea for one please either leave it in the reviews or just PM my account and me and the others will look at it.

Also on a more serious note, the people of Japan have suffered a massive disaster as you all know by now. I myself hope that they are able to recover from this however any donation will help or spread of word would help them in this time. And for any Japanese readers out there that reads this I hope your families are fine and that you are able to recover from this.

* * *

**Omake**

"No please don't, it's not my fault that the writer doesn't like me!" Yelled Zeank as he started to get into a protection stance.

"Wait did you just break the fourth wall?" Asked Rin as she started to get a worried look on his face.

"Yes he did; man Zeank I feel sorry for you now. In fact I won't even throw this needle because you are boned." D said as he too started to look around for whatever was coming.

"Why what happens when someone breaks the fourth wall?" Naruto asked as he looked down at the three ninjas.

"Easy bad shit happens, bad shit." D said as he prepared to see his student in pain.

Just then a massive hole came out of nowhere and a long slimy tentacle came slithering out and grabbed a hold of D and started to pull him into the hole with it.

"Hey what the fuck? I'm not the one that broke the fourth wall!" D yelled as the tentacle still pulled him in deeper.

As if acting on D's worlds a second tentacle came out holding a bag of candy and tossing it to Zeank.

"What the fuck, he gets candy and I get pulled inside? What sort of shitting author is writing this?" With that question the tentacle pulled faster and D was pulled all the way inside with a yell.

"Um, should we be worried about D-sensei?" Naruto asked as he stared at the spot where the hole was.

"Nah, this shit has happened before. He usually shows up in a day or two and says he doesn't want to talk about it. He'll be fine." Explained Hinata as if it was an everyday thing.

"Yay, I got candy." Zeank yelled out randomly as he began to open the bag of candy.

xxx

"That was weird. Why do I have a feeling that they're trying to hide something from us." Hinata asked to no one in particular as she stared at the spot where both Rin and Naruto were just at.

"I don't know, but this candy is great. It's beacon flavor!" Zeank said happily as he started to walk towards the village.

~The Next Day~

The door swung opened to reveal a mostly nude D-sensei, what little clothing he did have remaining were mostly rags that covered his groin and part of his chest.

"Uh, bad time this time?" Hinata asked as she walked by the front door.

"Go fuck a toaster." Was all D said as he walked past Hinata and into the basement while slamming the door.

"Yup, that bad."

* * *

A/N 2: Also this fourth wall breaking might happen again, however it won't be just D being toruter. And also Zeank later found out that the candy he got had laxative in it. ;)


End file.
